


Living Space [HIATUS]

by Pills



Series: Body Mod Pseudo-gon [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genital Piercing, Nude Modeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: [Apologies, but this will likely never be finished.  This is typical of my original works.]Alice Circlos has been invited to Golden Willow Heights, a mysterious invite-only living space.  It has 70 floors and is only inhabited by people in their 20's, and all seem to get along as if it was a college dorm.  Alice's first day isn't what she expected, but the extremely tall man who decide to invade has her regretting her invitation.A/N: Inspired by a dream I had.  Since this is self-indulgent and no one else was technically was supposed to read this (but I decided to publish it anyway hnnnggg), you'll find a lot of real-life and modern references (such as Nendoroids and figures).  All of these are real, including the food they eat, and if you want to know what they look like, feel free to look them up (The Ren Rhyme Mode figure is my wet dream /////).Also, I'm 5' 1" in real life.  I'm fucking short.  I have two friends, one is 6' 5" and the other is 6' 9".  Please kill me.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucking lost…” I muttered as I approached the same gathering of red plush carpeted rooms for about the fourth time.  I walked down the small steps towards what I assumed to be an elevator when suddenly from one of the rooms a very giant tall man bursts out and makes an off-hand comment or joke about a light not turning on.  His voice was deep and gruff, and I have no idea who he is, so I just chuckle at what I assumed to be a joke, and waved goodbye.  He called after me.

“You’ve been here about four times.  You lost?”  His voice was no longer joking, and I heard him patter after me and suddenly felt him grab my shoulder, causing me to flinch and jump.  I looked over my shoulder, blushing slightly, too stubborn to admit I was lost and clutching the letter that had my floor and room number, but no directions on how to actually get there.  I shake my head, although half-heartedly.  He frowned and released my shoulder, shrugging, before he swiftly grabbed the paper from the clutches.

“Hmm, you live next door to me.”  My eyes brightened at his words, although I couldn’t tell if he was joking or leading me astray.  I had already wasted too much time wandering around trying to find the thing called an “ascension” which would take me where I would need to go.  His eyes swiftly scanned over the rest of the paper, although I tried to get it back, he was too goddamn tall.

“How fucking tall are you?” I asked irritatedly.  He didn’t even bat an eye before answering.

“6’ 9”.”  My eyes went wide.  Was this dude a small giant or something?  He was still inspecting my letter when I kicked his shin.

“Ow.” He mocked in deadpan.  He finally looked at me.  His eyes were black, as deep as night.  They were strangely captivating.  I backed away slightly when he leaned over to look at me closer.

“Can I just have my letter back, please…?” I squeaked.  He perked his eyebrows up.

“You act like this thing is your lifeline.  Any reason?”

“Andy, stop messing with the new girl!” Suddenly, a tall man, although not quite as tall as “Andy”, came over and snatched the paper from the giant man’s hand and handed it to me.  He turned back to the giant man, glaring.

“JiJay, I was just trying to help her.”  The man referred to as “JiJay” snorted angrily and grabbed the man by the arm and hauled him away, leaving me alone once again.  As the tall man, Andy, was being touted away, I realized he was barefoot.  It was then that realization hit me and I called after them.  
“How do you know I’m new?”  The two men halted their movements and turned around to look at me.  Andy whispered something into JiJay’s ear and the man nodded, releasing him and Andy pattered over to me.

“You live next door to me.  Let me help.”  He gently lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder, completely ignoring my question and causing me to panic at the sudden height.  He grabs my bags as he walks over to the elevator.  As I’m pounding on Andy’s back, I hear the snorting of JiJay’s laughter and I snap at him to shut him up, only causing further laughter.  Soon enough, he’s rolling about on the floor.

                As we enter a giant, golden mirrored room, I realize _this_ was the elevator.  Soon enough, other people from apparently nowhere begin filtering in, much to my utter mortification.  I try to wriggle from Andy’s grasp and ball up his black t-shirt, exclaiming to be put down.

“Andy, you drunk again?” A girl with brown hair put up in a messy bun looks up at Andy and frowns.  “Put her down.”

                Andy sighs, but complies, gently putting me onto the ground.  He pushes one of the buttons, floor 38.  I look at the girl.

“What’s an ascension?”  The girl’s eyes went wide and she tries to stop her giggles.  Andy smacks her upside the head, albeit gently due to his massive size.

“This.”  Andy points around himself then at the floor.  I frown and pout.

“This is an elevator,” I correct.  Andy just smirks.

“Here, they’re called ‘ascensions’.  Get used to it.”  He looks back at the girl, who punches the man in his forearm and mutters, “be nice”, causing Andy to now pout.  The several other people stop filtering in and the “ascension” starts to move.  I realize there are 70 floors.  Worried about how long this will take, Andy suddenly grabs my bags and pushes me to a corner of the room.  I see the girl waving and, about to ask what he was doing, suddenly, walls shot up around us and I heard what sounded like metal tearing.  I thought I was going to die, and I shut my eyes and put my arms over my head.

“This is why it’s not called a typical elevator.  As you saw, there’s 70 floors.  These are so big because they branch off and go elsewhere to save time if there’s too many people on board.”  I can’t tell what’s going on, but I open my eyes and realize we were sectioned off into the corner, uncomfortably close to one another.  I shift around awkwardly on my legs when suddenly the ascension stops with a soft _clunk_ and the one golden mirror wall drops down, revealing a row of doors that resemble a dormitory.  I gingerly step out and realize my bags, but Andy already had them in his clutches.  I frown.

“What?” He asks in deadpan, noticing my facial expression.  I avert my gaze.

“Why are you acting like this?  You don’t even know me…”  I hear the man behind me sigh gently and he pulls out a ring of golden keys from his baggy gray pants pocket.  I’m reminded he’s barefoot.  He stops in front of a door with “4D” in golden letters engraved onto its dark wooden surface.  He flips through his keys and I assume he must be the masterkey of this floor.  He pops one key off and hands it to me, indicating to me this was my key.  I unlock my door and am immediately in awe at the sight.

                The room was large, far larger than what I was used to.  It could fit several of my rooms in it at once, and there was a black four-poster bed against the back center of the wall, as well as a wardrobe of mahogany, a bureau of the same wood, a door leading elsewhere, and several bookshelves.  Noticing I wasn’t moving, Andy gently pushes my back to urge me inside and out of the red carpeted hallway.  I turned around to grab one of my bags and Andy hands it over to me.  After bringing all my bags in, I take off the one around my shoulder and turn to face the giant man, who was looking over my room curiously.  Didn’t they all look the same?  He must have the power to read mins, because he turns to me and speaks.

“Certainly different.  Dr. Alistar certainly has taste for different people.”  I was about to ask what he meant when he suddenly shrugged and turned around, waved his hand and mumbled “cya around” and walked out.  I watched his giant back softly close my door behind him, leaving me alone in this giant room, and I begin to unpack.

                I set my various Nendoroids and manga onto the bookshelves, arranging them as to satisfy my OCD, and place my other knickknacks around.  I notice there’s a giant plasma TV on the wall across from the bed, so I begin hooking up my consoles and arrange my games beside it.  I notice a small little curio cabinet made specifically for games beside the TV.  It was like Dr. Alistar watched his invitees to learn their interests and stuff before inviting them in, as everything fit my stuff perfectly, including my growing army of plushies, with room still left for more.

                I spent what felt like 4 hours just unpacking and arranging my stuff when I heard my stomach growl.  I figured the other room was a kitchen, but much to my surprise, it was a fairly large bathroom, with a large bathtub, waterfall shower, a toilet, and a sink.  Not a kitchen, but I’ll live.  At least I don’t have to share a bathroom.  I have a flashback to what Andy said about him living next door to me.  But was it next door to the right or left? After I was settled in and everything was in its place, I click the key to my lanyard around my neck and head out.  I look to the two doors on either side of me and pick the one on the left, although hesitantly.  “3C” was engraved onto its rosewood surface, and I knock quietly.  No response.  I knock a little louder, but still no response.

                I head to the door to the right, 5E, and knock gently.  No response.  Groaning, I head to 1A and knock.  The same girl from the ascension answered the door with bright green eyes that lit up when she saw me.

“Yes?  How may I help you, dear?”  Her voice was high but kind, thankfully not ear-grating.

“Um, do you happen to know where I can get food?”  She beams brightly at my words.  She invites me inside her room so she can get changed to show me around.  She was wearing baggy sweatpants and an oversized shirt and her brown hair was down.

“My name is Lilly Bombart, but you can call me ‘LiLi’.  Sorry you had to meet Andrew and James the way you did.  Those two are such troublesome brats, even though I’m the youngest.  Anyway, what’s your name?”

“Alice Circlos, but some people call me ‘Alley Rat’.”  LiLi turned around with her shirt halfway off when she heard my nickname.  I blush slightly.

“Why such a repulsive nickname?  Why not just ‘Ally’?”  I hated explaining my nickname, so I merely took out my phone and showed her a sketch of a rat.  She pulled over her baggy sweatshirt while examining the photo.

“Did you sketch this?”  I nodded shyly.  She put her hand to her chin and looked up in thought.  “You know, Andy is an artist.  Maybe you can get along with him enough to join his art union.  But first, let’s get you some food!”  She hopped into a pair of fuzzy black bunny slippers and gently grabbed my hand and led me back to the ascension.

                Turns out, floors 1 through 32 are shops, having everything from exotic food to clothing to electronics, toe everything worldwide and domestic.  I immediately became attached to a Japanese figure and manga store called “ _Rikkushao”_ , assuming it translated to “Rickshaw”, and made a mental note that it was on floor 7.  Floors 33 through 35 are the food areas, including culinary creations, experiments, kitchens, and a large dining hall the resembled the one from _Harry Potter_ in Hogwarts.  Floors 36 through 56 are the residencies, which I already saw.  Floors 57 through 69 are special areas, including studios for art, music, acting, drama, and everything in between, including a sports area for the athletically inclined.  Lastly, floor 70 was the announcement room.  I say “was” since it hasn’t been used in 14 years and lies in decay and is inaccessible for entry.

                LiLi showed me a great authentic ramen and udon shop, to which I thanked her gratefully. Turns out, she’s a chef here, as well as a baker for rice cakes and the Autumn moon cakes shaped like bunnies.  Halfway through our spicy pork cutlet bowl (which I was highly suggested by her) I heard the familiar deep and gruff voice from earlier that day.

“So, this is where you’re hiding, LiLi-Lesbian.  Playing with the new girl?”  LiLi frowned and immediately threw one of her chopsticks at Andy, aiming for his eye, but he merely caught it between his fingers and tossed it back.  I had a chunk of pork stuffed halfway into my mouth when Andy arrived, so I sucked it down and chewed stoically, when suddenly I felt a napkin press against my chin.  I open my eyes and look towards LiLi, who was wiping the rice from my chin.  I gulp my food down and blush madly, turning to Andy who was giving a low whistle.

“LiLi, I think you’re embarrassing the poor thing.”  He made his way over and Lilly threw the napkin at Andy.  It smacked him in the face and he tossed it off and crumpled it up.  He turned to the chef and ordered a bowl of Shoyu ramen, who whipped it up in a jiffy.  I mumbled my thanks towards Lilly for cleaning me, since I admitted how messy of an eater I am.  She merely giggled and winked, sticking her tongue out slightly.  I went back to eating when Andy’s ramen arrived.  I couldn’t help but want his half of an egg.  Egg was by far my favorite part of any Japanese dish, or any dish of any culture, to be honest.  Andy must have noticed I was staring, so I looked back at my own half-eaten spicy pork cutlet bowl when suddenly an egg slice was placed on the edge of my own bowl.  I turned to Andy, who shrugged.

“Don’t really like egg.”  I was about to lecture him about the importance of egg and how good it is when I decided against it, instead shoving the entire egg half into my mouth and chewing.  I opened my eyes to see both Andy and Lilly staring at me wide-eyed.  I swallowed roughly and asked what was wrong.  Andy was the first to speak.

“What else can you do with—” He was shut up when Lilly threw her empty bowl at him, smacking him upside the head and enraging the chef, but he let it slide since he could see where Andy was headed with his statement.  I blushed madly and finished my bowl and mentioned something to Lilly.  
“Lilly—I mean, LiLi, how late is Rickshaw open?”

“Rickshaw?  Oh, you mean the Japanese store?  I think midnight.  Why?  You interested?”  She smiled lovingly at the end of her statement when JiJay entered the shop and sat down on the other side of Lilly.  He must have heard what she said, because he asked who wanted to go, to which she immediately pointed her thumb at me.

“Oooooh, I’ve been meaning to get the cat girl version of Shiro lately.  Wanna come with me there, err…”

“Alice.”  I answered.

“Or Alley Rat,” Lilly hummed.  I turned to her and glared.  “Oh, those gray eyes shouldn’t be shooting daggers, my dear,” she held up her hands defensively.

“Alley Rat?  What kind of nickname is that?”  Andy questioned.  Unused to the sudden attention to my nickname, I regret ever mentioning it.  I set my head against the counter and I feel Lilly rubbing my back, muttering “Sorry”.

“Regardless, been needing a new buddy to go to the figure store ever since Andbrat decided to get involved in his nude modelling sessions,” I could hear the tease in JiJay’s voice, and then Andy shot back, “Well, at least I’m not into fucking cat girls and bunny girls!”  I could hear Lilly sigh and she produced two sticks and jabbed both of them in their eyes, telling them to not fight here.

“I like this shop, don’t fuck it up with your petty bickering,” she reminded.  “You gonna go with James to the shop now, Alice?”  She turned to me and asked nicely as the two men rubbed their eyes.  I realized James’ nickname was JiJay.  Weird.  I nodded anyway.

“Great!  Let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame in my love for yaoi and BL shit. Please excuse me.  
> Alley Rat is forced into a nude modelling session with Andy.

I wiped my messy face of the leftover rice and pork remnants and walked with James to Rickshaw.  It was a decent-sized store, with the more rare figures behind locked bullet-proof glass cases.   I was immediately drawn to the “yaoi” section, forgetting I was with someone, and a man nonetheless, and searched for my desired figure.  I found him.  Tadaomi Shirotani from _10 Count_.  He was released right as I left for Golden Willow, and I wasn’t able to purchase him.  I already had Riku Kurose, so I had to have Tadaomi.  I sort of had all the manga and drama CDs as well.  I picked up his box and out of the corner of my eye I saw in one of the cases one figure I’d been searching for years for: Ren Rhyme version from DRAMAtical Murder.  I walked over to the case and examine him from behind the glass.  I tried finding a price tag, but to no avail.  Sighing, I figured he was a display when suddenly an older man, probably 28 or 29, made his way over and asked if I was interested in the figure.  I nodded.

“Well, he is for sale.  I’ve been trying to sell him for years, but no one seems to know what he’s from.  He’s from a fairly old game that’s physically sold nowhere in America.  I came across him and at the time, he sold fast, but now I’m stuck with him left, and no one seems to want him.  I removed his price tag since I figured I’d just have him as a display.”

“I’ve been looking for Ren for years, sir.  This is my favorite figure of him.  He was always so expensive and hard to find, but I doubt I have the money you’re looking for for him,” I look back at the figure sadly.

“Well, if price is what you’re worried about, how about as a gift?  When’s your birthday?”

“Um, in 3 days, sir, but I couldn’t possibly steal this from you!  He’s such an exquisite figure and I’m sure anyone would be willing to give you money for it.”

“I’ve had him for the past 4 years.  If you want him that bad, happy early birthday, dear.  And it’s not stealing if I’m willing to give it,” he winked as he walked over to the case, unlocked it, removed the figure, and placed him in his original box.  He wrapped it up in black and purple wrapping paper and ribbons, and handed it to me.  I was then reminded of the Nendoroid I was intending to buy.

“Ahh, Tadaomi.  He’s such an adorable little guy.  I’ll give him to you for half price—”

“Sebastian, how come she gets everything at a discount and I have to pay full price!?”  I suddenly heard James’ outraged voice from behind me.

                The older man sighed and shot daggers from his eyes at the taller man.  “Because it’s her birthday in three days and she’s not a complete pervert like you are with your risqué half-naked bunny and cat girls.”  JiJay pouted at his words, but didn’t deny being a pervert.  I purchased my Nendoroid and we made our way out of the shop and back to our floor.

                Back in my room, I unwrapped Ren and pushed aside from figures behind a glass case and made room for him to be placed.  I adjusted him so the light hit him just right that the crystals sparkled, and, once satisfied, closed the case and unboxed Tadaomi, setting him next to Riku.  I smiled happily at the new figures to add to my collection before hopping into the shower and going to bed.

               

                I slept in until 2 PM.  The previous day was exhausting, and immediately I wanted some breakfast.  But what?  I put on some clothes, just a boatneck black sweater and some black joggers, slipped on my black and white diagonal-striped slip-ons and threw on my lanyard.  I walked out my door when suddenly I was greeted with Lilly’s smiling face and in her hands was a metal tray with a matching silver lid.  She pushed it into my arms and kissed the tip of my nose before Andy walked out of his room.

“Fuck is all the commotion?”  He was rubbing his hair with a towel and a towel around his waist.  He looked from me to Lilly and back to me again.  “Just wake up, Alley Rat?”  I cringed at my nickname, but nodded anyway. He sighed and went back into his apartment, coming out a few minutes later with some clothes on.  He waved for Lilly to leave, to which she looked at her watch and yelled “Time for work!” and headed off towards the ascension.

“Whatever she made you I doubt you can eat all by yourself,” Andy looked towards the metal dish in my arms and I looked down at it.  I lifted the lid to find an overabundance of pastries.  My mouth watered at the sight, as pastries were my favorite.  They all looked to be made of fruit, chocolate, Nutella, or some other sweet food item.  The giant man leaned over and smelled the tray, to which I jerked it away from him, almost spilling them off.  I clapped the lid back on before they could fall off.  I sighed and led him into my room, agreeing I couldn’t eat all this by myself.

                Once inside my newly furnished room, Andy made the same face as when he first entered, but this time focused more on my bookshelf of figures.  I sat the dish down on my bedside table and sat on my bed after taking off my shoes.  I started munching on a Nutella and Strawberry-filled pastry when Andy spoke up, almost causing me to choke.

“I see you’re into yaoi.  Like, _a lot_.”  He remained deadpan and expressionless as he made his way over to the bed and picked up a strawberry and cream pastry.  After I coughed and cleared my throat enough, I heard him chuckle.

“How do you know it’s all yaoi?” I asked, my voice raspy due to the intrusion of food in my windpipe.

“Heh, wouldn’t you like to know?”  I was left with that when he turned his attention to the glass portion of the bookshelf and laid eyes on the Ren figure.  He knit his eyebrows and made an expression I couldn’t explain.

“When’s your birthday?”  Andy asked, his voice showed something of borderline interest.

“Um, in two days, why?” I asked as I shoved a hazelnut and almond pastry into my mouth.

“Ahh…” Andy turned around and pointed towards the Ren figure.  “That figure.  He’s from _DRAMAtical Murder_ , right?  I’ve actually wanted that figure for a while.  How’d you get a hold of it?”  He made his way over to my side of the bed and gazed into my eyes, searching for something as he took another bite of his pastry.

“Well, the shop owner gave it to me as an early birthday present. And he said he had it for four years.  Why didn’t you get it earlier?”

“You mean you didn’t buy it?  Sebastian sure is a strange character…” He turned away, ignoring my question and made his way over to my array of video games.  “You seem to like bloody and gory games…what’s this?”  While I was looking at my phone for something, I heard the flipping of pages and caught Andy looking through my giant sketchpad.  Mortified, I immediately jumped off the bed and ran over to the sketchbook and Andy, immediately closing it and yanking it away.

“Did you draw all that?” Andy looked up at me, his eyes reflecting interest again.  When I nodded shyly and placed the sketchpad back under the consoles, Andy stood up and wiped the crumbs from his face.  “Come with me,” was all he said as he grabbed my arm and led me out of my room and into the ascension, pushing the circular “65” button.

                Once the ascension made it to Floor 65, Andy stopped in front of a room with gold lettering engraved on the oaken surface: _Body Mod Pseudo-gon_. I cocked my head at the odd name, but Andy merely opened the door to reveal a small room with a pedestal in the center with a single easel in front of it.  He shoved me inside before shutting the door and locking it.  My mind began racing with his intentions and I banged on the door, but to no avail.  After banging on it with my fists and shouting for about 4 minutes, I realized no one could hear me.  I realized in my room it was the same way.  I heard nothing.  And in Lilly’s room, I heard _nothing_.  Every room was sound-proof in this building.  Sighing, I made my way over to the easel to find various shading and sketching pencils.  I gently touched the fine but thick pad of papers, surprised with how fine the grain was.  I looked around the room only to find various tiny random paintings of landscapes and flowers, as well as a picture of what looked like Andy when he was younger.  His black hair was shorter than, with it now being slightly wavy, similar to that of a surfer guy from California.   He was holding a giant rabbit plushie in his outstretched hands with a giant toothy grin, with one of his front teeth missing.  I smiled softly at the young look of pure happiness and emotion on the child’s face, finding it hard to believe this is the same expressionless and deadpan man I see now.

                Lost in thought, I almost didn’t hear a side door open and Andy walked in with nothing but a white robe on.  He looked towards me, then pointed towards the stool and the easel.  I set down the framed picture and made my way over.  As I situated myself on the fairly large stool, my feet not even touching the ground, I looked back up to see a now _naked_ Andy on the pedestal, striking a pose similar to _Colossus of Rhodes_.  My immediate reaction was shrieking and covering my eyes.  I heard him sigh angrily.

“This isn’t meant to be embarrassing for either of us.  This is a study of anatomy.  I saw the sketches of the human body and the anatomy always seemed off, so I’m helping you.”  I uncovered my eyes, keeping them closed, and sighed heavily before opening them.  I put on my artist face and picked up a sketching pencil and got to work.

                Everything was going fine and I immediately realized where I lacked—that was, until I got to his penis…My hand shook and I squeaked out my words.  “Are you seriously pierced down there?”

“Focus.  I’ll explain later.”

“I don’t want to know later!  I don’t want to see this again, so just tell me!”

“What, you mean you don’t want to see me naked again?”  I could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face.  “But you seem to like it,” he continued to coo.  I blushed madly and clicked my tongue with a “whatever” resolve and started to sketch his pierced member.  After moving at different angles, he appeared to have several bars along his shaft and a large captive hoop at his base.

“If you must know, I have a Jacob’s Ladder and a Hafada,” I scrunched my nose at the unfamiliar words.  I knew he had three spikes along his bottom lip: snakebites and a labret.  But I didn’t think he’d have his dick pierced as well.

“I have no idea what those terms mean, so they’re lost upon me.”  I hear Andy sigh.  He breaks his pose to lift his dick and traces the bars underneath.

“Jacob’s ladder—” he then points to the captive hoop at his base.  “Hafada.”

“Let’s just finish this, shall we?”  I asked abashed.  Andy nods and strikes his pose again.


End file.
